


Yeah, I know what we did last night

by MsHalfway



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Because yes, Crack!fic?, Kinda?, M/M, Seven/MC in the background, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsHalfway/pseuds/MsHalfway
Summary: An old saying goes “for every action, there’s an equal and opposite reaction”. It’s not a saying, but actually Newton’s third law of motion; but fuck it, a nearly drunk and never-that-smart man has the right to call it a saying if he wants to. Important thing is, Zen's new New Year’s resolution (so what it’s still September? fuck that too!) is: I’m gonna make this jerk react to me as I react to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diamondust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondust/gifts).



> This is just a little something I wrote as a birthday gift for my lovely friend acid aka diamondust. It's my first time posting here, and I'm only doing it 'cause she's asked me to...   
> This may contain typos because I'm lazy and did not proofread it. Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for trashing this beautiful language with this sinful piece of writing.

Zen watched the guests dancing and talking and sipping on their drinks; his eyes glancing, uninterested, at women wearing way too much make-up and men that looked so sober and so boring on their fancy suits and fancy shoes. Seven and MC danced around (a slightly drunk) Yoosung in circles, as 5-year-olds would dance around their scared 5-year-old friend. Jaehee was busy somewhere doing something he didn’t really know, but since it was Jaehee he just assumed she was busy.

That left Jumin Han as his only company at the hosts’ table.

The always lucid and decent Jumin Han.

Quiet, dispassionate, solemn Jumin fucking Han, with his serious face and his hard eyes and his large hands and his soft lips.

– SOFT LIPS? You may be asking. Or maybe you’re not, but just to clarify: yes, Zen can very much attest to this fact, that is: Jumin Han has weirdly soft lips that would, in his opinion, be more fit to a lady. And of course he had asserted this very opinion to the owner of said soft lips, in the hopes of gaining an angry scowl or something of the sort, but much to his displeasure only a tiny, amused smile could be seen on Jumin’s face. _That’s so Jumin_ , Zen couldn’t help but think, _the man is a walking disappointment._

Today, for example, Zen didn’t expect to see Jumin acting so… Jumin-like.  _So I-didn’t-have-my-dick-deep-down-your-throat-last-night_ -like. But there he was, not even a hint of embarrassment crossing his features as he so casually tried to maintain a conversation about his next cat-related project, which he insisted Zen would be the model for.

They heard a yell from the center of the room, and both looked to see what was happening. It was nothing important, but if you must know, Seven was trying to lift MC into the air, and apparently failing. MC was, normally, your sweet, composed girl, unless she was drunk or with Seven or both. Together they were just _so loud,_   Zen thought. Or at least he thought he was thinking, but Jumin’s remark clarified this little misconception.

“You’re quite the screamer yourself…” He said simply, eyeing the content of his nearly empty glass.

Zen laughed and little, and then stopped.

Had he heard right? Had he heard fucking right? Jumin had really just said he was a screamer? Jumin had really just said, in the middle of their fucking fundraising party with lots of fucking people around them, that he was a screamer? In that moment he swore he could feel his right fist smashing against that self-righteous and well-built face of Jumin’s.

“I’m not a screamer!” He shouted, and some people looked at him, worried.

“Yes, you are.” Jumin said, matter-of-factly.  “I’m neither complaining nor making fun of the fact. But that’s what it is.”

Zen knew that Jumin expected him to say ‘I prefer to act as a human being that expresses their emotions and laughs and cries and screams when they want to, than being like you, a robot, that doesn’t even mutter a sound when the most handsome man you’ve ever seen gives you  head.’

And that’s exactly what he said, because unlike Jumin, Zen never disappoints.

“You don’t need to get so defensive. Just like you said, this is a normal human reaction. But if it makes you so uncomfortable, you can try to be more silent next time. Although I’d rather you do not.” Jumin looked at him attentively, watching, waiting.

“Or maybe I’m gonna make YOU scream, next time.” Well, where did that come from? Zen doesn’t know. Zen doesn’t care.

“And I would very much like to see you try.” Jumin answers, his smile all business.

An old saying goes “for every action, there’s an equal and opposite reaction”. It’s not a saying, but actually Newton’s third law of motion; but fuck it, a nearly drunk and never-that-smart man has the right to call it a saying if he wants to. Important thing is, Zen's new New Year’s resolution (so what it’s still September? fuck that too!) is: I’m gonna make this jerk react to me as I react to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash, i'm sorry


End file.
